El micropene de hashirama
by Haruto freelightyear
Summary: un hashirama muy pequeño y una mito muy puta se encuentran que sucedera


**Este fanfic no es recomendable para todo el público contiene lemons, escenas sexuales y discriminación. Si continuas es bajo tu propio riesgo**

 **Los personajes aquí presentes aquí no me pertenecen a mi si no a masashi kishimoto el creador de naruto**

 **Bueno antes de empezar quiero decirles que deje por un tiempo de escribir por falta de inspiración y problemas técnicos, mi primera historia lujuria ninja no va a ser continuada de momento ya que me acabo de dar cuenta de que es una historia que tiene un nombre muy parecido a otra, se basa solo en sexo repetitivo y ya muchos me dijeron de que estaba fallando en varias cosas y bueno por eso empecé a revisarla y compararla con otras historias y me di cuenta de que era una gran mierda honestamente se me hizo repulsiva la trama después de verla varias veces y decide dejarla. De momento no la borrare, pero la dejare pendiente así que sin mas empezamos con este one-shot y posible historia**

Era un día soleado en konohagakure no sato y al mismo tiempo uno muy importante para todos la futura jinchuriki de el nueve colas y prometida de hashirama estaba llegando por primera vez a la aldea. desde su intenso viajé desde el país de los remolinos y el país del fuego

Obviamente su compromiso fue arreglado entre ambos países y los lideres del can senju y uzumaki los cuales eran hashirama y su padre

Si de hecho ella era la heredera de su país y clan, pero lamentablemente el hermano de su padre había sido elegido por los países aliados y la gente de su pueblo como el nuevo rey

Por lo que su única opción era dejar el trono a su tío y abandonar uzugakure no sato antes que se le quite su condición de princesa y heredera al trono

Su única forma de escape era huir a una nueva aldea fundada por un senju y uchiha

Bajo el pretexto de ofrecerse como la primera jinchuriki de esa aldea y casarse con el hombre llamado hashirama

Presente:

 **Aldeanos: ahí viene el mounstro**

 **Matémoslo y follemos con el**

 **Miren entro en su forma humana**

Pueden callarse por favor

 **Cállate kitsune mereces morir**

Entonces de repente apareció el "caballeroso" Y """ poderoso semental""" llamado hashirama

Escuchen ella no es un bijuu es una candidata a jinchuriki de la aldea y no los va a lastimar jamás por que no es un mounstro dijo hashirama orgullosamente en realidad solo quería tener a mito como esclava sexual y que sus hijos tuvieran el chakra uzumaki algo que nos recuerda un poco a un hokage rubio con micropene y maricon

Entonces de reponte unas cadenas de chakra atravesaron a la mitad de los civiles de la aldea

¡Pero qué hiciste mito! Dijo un hashirama furioso tanto que alrededor de el empezaba a crecer pasto y pequeñas flores

Mate a unos imbéciles iban a ser una molestia para la aldea y sobre todo para los futuros jinchurikis de esta

Mito tenía toda la razón del mundo y hashirama lo sabia gente tan tonta no le serviría de nada a la aldea

En quieres ir a comer ramen (parece que todas las reencarnaciones de asura aman el ramen así que me pregunto qué pasaría si solo quedara un ramen en el mundo y naruto, hashirama y asura estuvieran cerca de él. Creo que el puto de boruto se quedaría sin serie y lugar para vivir)

Mmmm bueno esta bien con una condición no me volverás a molestar en todo el día

Entonces de repente se escucho el sonido de alguien callendo al piso que provenía de donde estaba hashirama

Había pasado unas horas y mito se estaba aburriendo según ella konohagakure no sato era una aldea demasiado pequeña. No tenía celebraciones, coliseos y mucho menos entretenimientos parecía un pequeño poblado para tontos que no sabían distinguir entre un bijuu y un jinchuriki

Así fue como decidido ir al complejo senju donde residiría a partir de ahora

Si digiera que el complejo era pequeño estaría mintiendo debería ocupar dos hectáreas y estaba muy bien decorado tanto es así que había lugares llenos de oro macizo y plata y hasta maderas provenientes del desierto y uzugakure

Según ella seguro que solo era la decoración exterior, pero al abrir la puerta tipo dojo encontró un pequeño lago de agua de glaciares que dedujo por su color que era de una zona de la actual kirigakure un manantial de leche de cabra, unas sillas negras con decoraciones de plata y un laberinto de habitaciones sinceramente estaba sorprendida, pero al abrir su puerta fue sorprendida por detrás y dejada inconsciente

Minutos más tarde despertó gracias a la resistencia de su clan y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un pene gordo de entr pulgadas a unos centímetros de su boca

¡Chúpalo rápido puta!

Al levantar la cabeza no vio nada mas ni nada menos que el shodaime hokage que ella conocía como hashirama

Por unos segundos hubo un doloroso silencio que le quemo la garganta a hashirama

A a acaso es demasiado para tu mito dijo gentilmente

Jajaajajaajaajaaa claro ese jaajajaajaaaja pene demasiado jajajaaja que buen chiste dijo mito felizmente y sonriente

Espera dices que

Si hashirama ese pene es mas pequeño que el de una lombriz

Hashirama empezó a reírse creyendo que era una broma

De que te Ries, por tener ese pitito dijo mientras lo tocaba lentamente los uzumaki tenemos penes de 12 pulgadas

Hashirama rápidamente abrió los ojos- no, no es posible mientes dijo hashirama aterrorizado y difamado a mas no poder

Mira dijo mito mientras rompía las sogas mostrando su burbujeante vagina abierta como una cañería

Esta diciendo la la la verdad no no es posible pensó hashirama

Por eso odio konoha aquí todos la tienen pequeña

Mira shodaime hokage te tengo una propuesta necesitas un heredero no

Si como lo sabes

Supuse que solo tuviste hijos ilegítimos sino me equivoco uno fue raptado y criogenizado (ese será yamato en el futuro xd)

Te tengo una propuesta hace unas semanas fui violada por mi tío por eso hui a konoha, pero ayer me entere de que el bast6ardo me embarazo si quieres podemos casarnos, pero con la condición de que me ayudes a cuidar al niño

Honestamente era una propuesta bas5tante buena teniendo en cuenta que mito no quería follar con el y se les agotaban las opciones

Bueno está bien acepto

"Haci fue como se caso con mito uzumaki y en unos meses nació el padre de tsunade"

Queeeeee dijo un rubio como sabes eso ero senin

Tengo ojos en todas partes baka dijo mientras espiaba a unas mujeres en la playa entre ellas tsunade


End file.
